25 Dates until Christmas
by TheKingKez
Summary: "Something was definitely coming, and it was made clear by Denmark's constant bothering that he would most likely have all of the Christmas season to endure it." DenNor Christmas Advent fic; a chapter a day  hopefully  until Christmas 2011.
1. Thursday December 1st

Something was coming.

Norway could feel it growing stronger each day.

Actually, no, it more like he could plainly see it waving a gigantic neon lit sign saying "BE PREPARED FOR INCOMING ANNOYANCE" gaudily decorated with many Danish and Norwegian flags, love hearts and a set of colours that could never be rivalled in how offensively they clashed with each other.

Something was definitely coming, and it was made clear by Denmark's constant bothering that "you totally owe me for last year still, ditching me like that" and to "keep your December calendar _completely_ blank and that's an order!" that he would most likely have all of the Christmas season to endure it.

* * *

><p>On December 1st, it arrived.<p>

"Norge!" Denmark yelled out before even beginning to knock. "Norge Norge Norge Norge," he chanted in time with his thumps on the dark wooden door. There was shuffling from within heard just over and between the rhythmic pounding right up until said door was slammed open, revealing a foul-tempered face and the smell of a house just waking up. "_God morgen Norge,_" Denmark greeted, not noticing the near shattering grip enforced on the handle of the coffee mug and handle of the door simultaneously.

"Danmark, if you enjoy hitting things so much please do so to your own property, starting with your face." The Dane grinned, undeterred by Norway's ever-charming morning disposition. Also, it was difficult to take anyone seriously when they appeared dressed in mismatched thermals, of various patterns and colours, covered just with an even more mismatched dressing gown.

"Sorry, sorry. Ya free today?" Norway leaned lazily against the doorway, nursing his coffee lazily for a moment just to tease the impatient man (already bouncing between the balls of his feet).

"Actually I have several things planned, each more entertaining and important than the last. Most definitely more entertaining and important than anything you could be planning." There was whining before he even finished talking, to no surprise. By the time he finished Denmark was shifting his shoulders in agitation.

"Come on, ya gotta be kidding me. I told you to keep this month free, especially today!" He gave Norway a scrutinising stare. "You are joking, there's no way you'd just blow me off like that," he decided aloud. The Norwegian downed his coffee with an unheard mutter of "you'd be surprised" and straightened his posture.

"Suppose I was free, then what would you be suggesting?" Denmark beamed again, switching back to the light hearted bouncing of his feet.

"Well first, there's a big mug of cuppachino and a slice of tiramisu with your name on it at that café you like in town," he goaded, voice lilting with a cock of his head. Norway was silent for another moment, staring intently into his own coffee dregs as if he were trying to read them.

"That's the very least you owe me for forcing me up at this hour." Denmark grinned, knowing his victory as soon as he saw it. "Wait here." The door was swung shut again in his face before Norway retreated into his house, so he did just that. He stepped aside off the doorstep to rest on the wall beside it. The weather was rather nice today, for the season they were in, though the temperature was continuing to fall. He would probably always prefer his own country and their oh-so-slightly warmer winters, but a season alone there was hell compared to a season with his love here.

Norway emerged a minute later, wrapped up in a fair few more layers of clothing (now in complementing colours with less gaudy patterns). He took a look at the Dane again, giving him a one over with an unreadable expression, and began walking down the front path of his own accord. The other blonde followed suit, jogging lightly just to catch up, and as they found themselves walking at a matching pace slipped their hands together, trying his luck. Norway's eyes darted down for the quickest of moments before returning to their dead stare ahead. There was a movement of his hand, which could've been interpreted as a weak attempt to break the grip, but nothing more. The Dane tried to contain his growing grin as he counted his second victory of the day.

The café was quiet when they first arrived, just beating the morning rush, so they ordered and were served quickly. Norway slipped to the back of the room to occupy one of the few plush armchairs set out whilst Denmark paid for their drinks. By the time he pulled up his own seat across from him, the smaller man had sunk into the cushions of his own, cradling the mug as if only for its warmth. Denmark thought he looked rather peaceful. He bit his tongue and immersed himself in his drink just to watch the scene a bit more. However, as if sensing his presence Norway opened his eyes and shot the man a look.

"So what is it you've been wanting to tell me for the past however long it's been?" he asked, rolling the question off his tongue. He obviously wasn't a morning person, but he kept his grace even when slumped across a 1980s couch at the back of a small town café.

"What? Why do you think I've got something to tell you?" He asked the question seriously, but the excited grin across his face only served to make his intentions even more evident.

"You're unbelievably obvious. Please just spit it out before you explode." The Dane's laugh tinkled through the room, even as more people began to line through the doors.

"Ok, ok. So, you remember what happened last year around this time right?" Dear Lord, it took control not to groan and roll his eyes at that sentence after the previous month of build-up and prodding reminders.

"Haven't a clue," he chose to say instead, diluting the words with sarcasm to which the man just laughed again.

"You remember, that Advent box from last year. I've still got it, by the way, tucked away in my closet. Of course it's short a few things, like the treats I ate and the picture of you since I keep that on my nightstand." Norway's eyes flickered, the only giveaway to the little flush of nerves that admittance caused. "Anyway, since you owe me for that month without you, I've organised something similar for you this year." The Norwegian finally looked straight at him, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"So for me putting you through all that suffering, you're going to give me a month away from you? I feel so punished." He bit lightly into his tiramisu, taking a moment from his flat sentences to enjoy the full taste of the cake.

"No way in hell am I doing that again!" Denmark declared adamantly. "It's similar, but different, and that's why you had to keep this month completely clear." He took a gulp of his hot chocolate (childishly prepared with extra sugar and marshmallows, though Norway supposed he should be thankful it wasn't caffeinated) before starting a different approach. "Tell me Norge, how many dates are there between now and Christmas?"

"You mean days?"

"Well each day has a date." Norway gave him a look but answered.

"25."

"Yup!" Denmark played with the marshmallows in his mug, foot tapping below the table restlessly. "24 if you don't count today. Second question; in English, what do people call this?" he asked, gesturing to the store around them. Norway noted that there was now a larger crowd of morning workers sharing the building with them, but that didn't particularly help him understand the question any more.

"A coffee shop?"

"Nei nei nei, I mean what we're doing." He sipped his drink again. "Ya know, two people who love each other going out together, one of them paying and all of that." Norway caught on finally.

"A date?" he sighed, sensing where this was going.

"Yup! So I thought, if there's 25 day dates from now until Christmas, we should have 25 romance dates until then too. And this is the first." Norway just looked at him , not sure whether or not to be in disbelief or worry (or possibly be experiencing the little flutters in his chest he was refusing to acknowledge.)

"Well I'm sure that'll fit in great around our jobs and everything else this month," he commented to make a point. Denmark however simply shook his head with a smile.

"I got that covered; neither of us has to work this month unless it's really really important. I legitimately explained this to our bosses." Norway couldn't help but be disbelieving at that statement.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Denmark tapped the side of his nose knowingly.

"I have my ways. Well, I have to work extra in January to make up for it, but you work hard so your boss didn't mind that much."

"I don't work that hard. I just actually show up."

"Yeah, that too." Norway once again found himself staring at his coffee, thinking over what had just been said. A month nearly of Denmark, everyday and most likely every night, and a date every day for all of that; he would be lying if he said it wasn't a daunting prospect, but also if he ever thought there was a hope of stopping it.

"It had better be an entertaining month for me then." Denmark grinned, that smile promising it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>It's that time of year again~ I wasn't planning to do one this year, but here we are. This is a bit different from last years though. Please enjoy. :)<strong>


	2. Friday December 2nd

Though he gave Norway the rest of the day to himself after the café, it was obvious Denmark had no intentions of doing so in the weeks to come. On the morning of the second (thankfully later than the previous morn) he invited himself into Norway's house with a suspiciously large bag and a camera around his neck.

"Morning," he greeted as he wandered into the kitchen. Norway, elbow deep in soapy water, replied with a flick of his finger, splashing water into the man's face. "Careful, you'll get the floor all wet if you splash around like that." Norway ignored the warning, waving him out of his personal space with the back of his hand, flicking more water into his face. "So ya free today?"

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" Norway asked, picking up a tea towel from the counter and aiming for the Dane's face again. "If you're in here you're helping." Denmark caught it with practised ease.

"Yessir! Oh wait," he dropped it again, attention switching to something else. "Can I use this coffee pot before ya wash it?"

"If you do, you'll be washing it," Norway informed him, voice being countered by the sound of the machine already being turned on and filled. Denmark ducked out of the room for a moment, returning armed with an empty thermos. "Where are we going today?"

"Just for a walk," Denmark assured him, fair too calmly.

"Just a walk?" he checked.

"Yup, just a walk through the woods; what, don't trust me?" Denmark grinned, prodding at his boyfriend. Norway hit him with the tea towel.

"Why should I? You still haven't told me where we're going."

"It wouldn't be a surprise then." The coffee machine chimed and distracted Denmark once again, giving Norway the chance to finish his dishes before his day was officially high jacked.

They headed out at nine o'clock, Denmark insisting that he would carry all the bags himself despite Norway holding no objections. There was a brief car ride to the spot Denmark had chosen; a small, secluded forest just out of town. The place, though not foreboding, looked deserted. Denmark laughed at the observation.

"It's so no one can hear you scream," he teased, running a hand down Norway's arm in an either creepy or perverted manner. Norway shoved him away, rolling his eyes slightly. Denmark clicked the car remote, locking it, and tugged him onto a small path, just buried beneath the snow.

Norway hated to admit that Denmark had chosen a pretty place to walk through and a good day to do so. The sky was mostly clear with the temperature hovering just above freezing, and the little sun that showed through made their surroundings shimmer as it reflected off the snow. In a moment when the wind died down it was all very still, their boots being the only things to trample the complete silence. It was nice; a good place for a quiet date.

"The Norwegian landscape is beautiful," Denmark commented after 10 minutes of comfortable silence, smiling eyes flickering to his partner for a moment. Norway heard the double meanings but ignored it, to no chagrin on Denmark's behalf.

"I would hardly call this a landscape; we can barely see through the trees." Denmark hummed in agreement.

"I guess. But it shows that even the little places are pretty individually." Norway was silent again, but Denmark liked to imagine the colour in his cheeks wasn't just from the cold temperatures.

The track was a loop, he ended up informing him, that would bring them back out to their car in an hour or so if they didn't take any breaks. Of course, he brought lunch and drinks so they were going to be stopping at a place he found last time he was here. Norway idly wondered how much time he spent this, or if he went walking here often. He could probably answer the first thought from when Denmark started bothering him, but the other he preferred not to think about too much for many reasons.

Surely enough, halfway in, Denmark pointed out the spot he'd chosen for lunch; a modest clearing with a large log to sit on and a clear patch of sky above. The Dane, in a gentlemanly like gesture, rushed forward to brush the stray snow clumps from their makeshift seat and lay out a spare raincoat he brought with them to sit upon. Breaking out their lunch (cups of warm coffee and rounds of cold sandwiches with a couple of stray biscuits tossed in) Denmark finally began to strike up a proper conversation.

"So, you like it so far?" Denmark asked, attempting to sound offhanded but with a hopeful face, as he poured out their first cups of drink.

"The walk or the dates?" Norway accepted his plastic mug, peeling off his glove for a moment to press it against warming sides before gulping it down.

"Both." He poured out his own and drank it with the same appreciation as his partner.

"It's alright," Norway answered vaguely.

"Just alright? Are you having fun? Enjoying the walk? Enjoying being with me?" Norway took another second to answer.

"Well I haven't gone home yet." As usual, this was accepted as an answer of 'I'm enjoying it at the very least' and gave Denmark the ease of mind to begin devouring the sandwich in his hand. He had probably been too busy making them to eat much himself earlier that morning, judging by how he didn't notice the mess forming around his mouth.

"Idiot, stop for a minute." He pulled a napkin from the bag (at least he thought to bring those) and wiped at the Dane's mouth. Denmark was still as he did it, watching him silently. "There," he pulled back when there was no more traced of shredded lettuce and mayonnaise stuck to his chin. "Now eat slowly. Denmark grinned, rubbing his mouth on his sleeve for good measure.

"Thank deary~" he cooed, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek and then another on his lips. Norway deftly dodged away from the second. Denmark pouted, but Norway stayed firm faced.

"I'm not going to put up with 25 dates if you're going to feel the need to publicly embarrass me ("It's just a few kisses,") on each one."

"Well I won't on _every_ one," he decided after a moment of contemplation. "We're not even in public right now though."

"Outside is still public." He glanced down the track they came from, but it was still as still as before they walked through it.

"Come on, a date isn't a date without the making out."

"If you're not a desperate teen it can be," was all Norway got out before Denmark tried his luck again, swooping down for a kiss. Norway sighed sharply, pushing him back to find a more comfortable position before giving in to it. Both of their lips were cold, the heat from the coffee they were drinking a moment ago already taken back over by the cool air. Denmark swiped his warm tongue across Norway's mouth, giving him a dash of warmth and was pulled closer in reaction. They pulled away breathing steadily, puffs of their breath visible in the air. Denmark smiled cheekily, blowing a cloud into Norway's face. He immediately pulled back any distance he closed between them, jabbing the man in the stomach for good measure. He flinched, wheezing a chuckle.

"More coffee?" Denmark offered, as if to appease him. Norway accepted silently, holding out his cup for a refill.

"If we're going to act like love sick teenagers then you should be hand feeding me lunch and everything," Norway commented. Unsurprisingly, Denmark took up the offer, wrapping an arm around him and holding one of the biscuits to his lips. Exasperated, Norway took a bite and welcomed the embrace. All in all, it was nothing he wasn't used to anyway.

**A/N: Please educate me on Norwegian weather. It has days of night in winter doesn't it? I'm just googling "Oslo weather forecast" and taking it slightly into account. I can't get the next one up tomorrow, sadly, because it's nnot done and I'm leaving for camp in an hour. It will be up on the 4th. (I feel really bad about this guys but I planned and paid for this camp before this and there's no physical way I can do it.)  
><strong>


	3. Saturday December 3rd

Norway was curious the next day when he managed an entire morning without any unwelcome but expected visits. Curious, but not worried. Their walk yesterday had taken the life out of him, in all honesty. The season of cold and snow and long nights was not really when he felt most energetic. Norway took the morning to relax, daring to sleep in for a little longer and neglect his housework for a good book. It took until around midday for the first interruption to occur.

The phone rang, startling his mind out of his book. He would've probably let the answering machine get it, but the hand held was just in reach. Raising it to his ear, he already knew what voice was going to be on the other side. "Hallo?"

"Hey Norge! Good morning," Denmark's voice chimed. Norway took a sideways glance at the clock.

"It's afternoon already, idiot," he commented as he watched the hands tick to 12:01.

"Really? Sorry, I've been caught up this morning." Norway could hear things moving in the background, but he couldn't be certain of what they were. "I'm just at home, doing stuff… you know how I said I sorted things out with our bosses?" The question made Norway sigh and he placed his open book downwards on the table.

"You haven't sorted things out with our bosses."He stated it clearly with no doubt in his voice.

"Nej, nej, nej…" As always, Denmark was quick to reply. "_Your_ boss is fine. I just kinda have a bit more work to do." There was the faint sound of shuffling and falling papers on the line, followed by Denmark's cursing. "I gotta take a quick overnight trip to Copenhagen tomorrow too."

"So this pretty much ruins that date plan, doesn't it?" Norway mused, not really feeling either way about this development.

"Nope! I won't let it." Well that figured. "We've got a date tonight, so don't forget it, and I made sure to plan something for tomorrow too. I'm smarter than I look Norge." The voice in which he said that in was goofy and one could only think the face that went with it would have matched. It made Norway smile just a little, hidden in the walls of his empty house. "Wait up tonight, 'kay? I'll be a little late." There was more shuffling and then a clatter; a louder bout of curses. "I'll seeya later, definitely. Love ya lots and all, bye!" Denmark hung up quickly, leaving the Norwegian alone with the dial tone. Setting the phone back down on its base, he wandered back into the kitchen. Denmark wouldn't show up until late, he apparently had no work (not that his boss had told him otherwise) and due to a certain someone, absolutely no plans.

He'd have to find something to occupy his time with.

* * *

><p>Later that night Norway had ensured that his dinner was finished, kitchen cleaned and his evening generally cleared (not difficult after a day of moving through various activities that failed to keep him entertained for long) in preparation for Denmark's arrival. Of course, he hadn't been specific with what time he would arrive, nor what he was planning, but if he had Norway reasoned he would then turn up late anyway and possibly didn't even know what the date was going to be this morning. Norway had a few guesses in mind, but he could never really know what inane thoughts went through Denmark's head. He quickly and easily decided not to worry, curling up in an armchair with a heavy novel to wait the final stretch.<p>

Hours passed, Norway slipping further into the story as they went. His house was warm and soothing, leaving him in a relaxed state after only a short while. So when chilly arms wrapped around his shoulders he awoke with a jolt.

"Hey Norge," Denmark purred against his neck, cold lips sending goose-bumps up and down the tender skin. The sleeves of his coat were slightly moist and his skin a frosted pink, meaning he had most likely been outside.

"Get off, you're frozen." Norway shoved the loose grip off to mark the place in his book and set it out of the way. "You didn't walk here did you?" he asked incredulously, giving the Dane's snowy attire a glance (luckily, he had thought to remove his boots). Denmark shook his head, damp hair flicking around with less bounce than usual.

"Nah, I drove. I just had to set some stuff up outside first." He walked around the couch and grabbed the smaller blonde's wrist. "Come and see!" Norway pulled back immediately.

"We're going outside? At night? In winter?" Denmark didn't see the problem.

"Yeah! I set it all up, so I won't take no for an answer!" The Norwegian sighed, giving in to being pulled out onto their back porch. The night was pitch black with freezing air that made him yearn for his living room the moment he stepped into it; the only exception to this was a warm light coming from a small lantern out on the lawn set on a pile of stuff a few metres out. He figured that was what they were aiming for, thus the need for the boots Denmark was putting back on behind him. He turned to fetch his own, but was caught at the door.

"Denmark, I need my shoes," he objected, pushing against the wall of flesh between him and his house (tempting and warm on its own).

"Don't worry, I'll carry ya." Norway had no time to object before he was scooped up ungraciously and carried to the barely illuminated pile and set back down. He felt around for a moment, confused, before the Dane collapsed beside him. "Comfy?"

"Dan, are… we sitting in an inflatable pool?" There were layers of what were probably blankets in between, but in a few spaces Norway could feel the typical plastic feel of an inflatable water toy.

"Yup, full of bedding." Denmark leaned over and pulled more covers, from God knows where, on top of them. Norway was close to asking why they were out here, but he was beat to it as he was pulled against a large, sturdy chest. "Look up Norge." From above them, the few clouds were just moving away to reveal a bright moon, waxing a few days shy of full. The night sky was speckled with stars and constellations that were all vaguely familiar to the Northern nations; they were the same stars they used to stare up at as teens.

"Remember when we used to do this?" Denmark asked, mind following the same track apparently. "Lying in our longboats and watching for shooting stars." Norway hummed, pulling the blankets up higher.

"After a long day of pillaging and cleaning blood out of clothes, yes." That got a chuckle and a tug closer.

"Good times," Denmark mumbled. "Warm enough?" Norway nodded, accepting his embrace for that night. It wasn't a bad idea, though the bedding slightly odd, but he still felt the need to clarify.

"We are not sleeping out here."

"I know, but I need to leave early so I wanna spend as much time here with you as possible."

"And you're carrying me back."

"I can live with that." That out of the way, Norway relaxed again and gazed up into the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next two coming tomorrow! I will catch up again! :)**


	4. Sunday December 4th

Just as he had said, Denmark was gone in the morning. Norway was surprised that he hadn't woken up when he left, being a light sleeper, but then they had been out until the early morning watching stars. If he had been woken up he may have attempted to strangle something, and Denmark had been that something possibly enough times to teach him how to tiptoe.

It was nearing on ten o'clock when he dragged himself up and to the kitchen, feeling as though half his day was already wasted. He would probably waste the other half too, knowing the weighted feeling of tiredness in his head. He supposed he could spare a day to relax for once on his own, seeing as he wouldn't get a chance for another three weeks. Looking over the counter, he spotted the day's newspaper on the counter next to the coffee machine and a note. The sight was an endearing one he had become familiar with, but still always appreciated. He wandered over and picked up the note, unfolding it in his hand.

'_Morning sleepyhead!_

_I was gonna make you breakfast, but I didn't know when you were gonna wake up (you were too cute to disturb) so I just put the coffee in the machine and left it. I brought the paper in too. (I started the crossword. Hope ya don't mind!)_

_Have an awesome day and make sure you check your emails tonight! ;)_

_Love Danmark 3'_

Glancing at the paper, he could see half filled crossword peeking out of the ruffled pages; typical. With a fond smile to himself Norway flicked the coffee maker on and pick up the pen discarded near the note to finish the puzzle. Maybe he could make this last the whole day.

* * *

><p>The evening came slowly. The paper, unsurprisingly, hadn't lasted the whole day but his television had been mildly satisfying. Honestly, he wasn't used to having time off and nothing planned. He had expected his days to be filled with high octane bike rides and whatever else Denmark was prepared to pass off as a date, but instead his time was mainly preoccupied with waiting for those dates and wondering if they'd ever come.<p>

It was odd; like the day before when he was waiting for Denmark to return home he had been anticipating the come of midnight with no date, almost expecting it even. In a way, he was hoping that the date wouldn't come because that was what he expected and it felt that being right would be fulfilling. It would also be disappointing though, so in another way he was nervous for the date to happen before the time ran out. He shouldn't care either way he told himself, chiding his brain for these thoughts and opening his laptop to clear his email for the day and whatever else he ended up doing. The last line of that morning's note had already told him he was at least meant to do the first part anyway.

He started up his computer, logging in, but before he could even open his internet Skype started bothering him.

'_~SeXy-ViKiNg-MaN~' is calling you.'_

That stupid username. Norway clicked the "Video Call" button automatically, idly thinking how maybe he had managed to live up to his promise of a date today. Maybe tomorrow would be the day…

"Hiya Norge!" Norway jumped slightly as Denmark's voice boomed from his speakers. He cursed, rushing to turn down the volume of the idiot's laughing. "Miss me."

"Like the headache I suddenly got, yes." Denmark just smiled, calm for just that moment giving Norway the chance to actually look at him. He recognised the back drop as his room back in Copenhagen with one deep red feature wall backing the head of his plush king sized double bed (how many joked had he made about the term "king sized" Norway couldn't begin to count) that was still layered with down and satin despite being empty for a week. Denmark wasn't so obsessed with riches any more, with a majorly modest home with simple decorations, but his beds were always fit for royalty.

"Bet you wish you were with me in that bed, huh?" Norway flushed, damning his obvious staring. "I wish you were too. We've had so much fun on that bed in the past." That was also true (lying trapped between the silky sheets and Denmark's body, panting and writhing, stripped naked for all to see both physically and mentally…) but he wasn't quite in the mindset to bring that up.

"Someone ought to teach you what a proper date is lest you ever try to pick some other victim." Denmark gave a good natured smile, running his fingers through his hair in that typical Denmark way.

"The less conventional dates are the fun ones though," he argued. "Besides, I'm still being a bit traditional."

"Howso?" Norway absently twirled a stray cord in his fingers. "Usually, traditional for you is love poems from the single digit centuries and a bowed kiss on the hand."

"You haven't looked in your guest room closet today then have you?" Norway froze, gathering the meaning from that question. Silently, he stood and walked from the room to no objection from the man on the other side of the camera. He reached the guest room (untouched since his brother visited a while back) and cautiously opened the cupboard, not knowing what to expect at all. The door creaked, but there was no fanfare, buckets dropping on his head or party-popper-like explosions going off. Looking in, there was simply a tray holding one box of assorted chocolates, a bottle of wine and one pre-poured glass; simple, and charmingly sweet.

Denmark was waiting eagerly when he returned carrying the tray, a dopey and expectant smile on his face. Norway set it down quietly next to the laptop, picking up the wine glass. "And how was I meant to know to look there?"

"You weren't until I told you. That's why I hid it so well, duh." Denmark then grinned, raising a wineglass of his own to the camera. "To us?" Norway let himself smile slightly, mimicking the action.

"Sure." They tapped the rims to their respective computers simultaneously and drunk, settling in to their little, almost-traditional date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This updating thing is not getting off to a good start. orz It's still Sunday I swear.  
>Also Denmark makes stupid usernames that makes him look like he's 12, shhh.<strong>

**Omake (because it didn't look right tacked on straight after everything else):**

"Danmark, why has this box of chocolates already been opened?"

"Oh, well usually we share chocolates so I took some with me."

"Idiot."

"I'll bug you until you let me eat them like I usually do until you give me one."

"You're never going to be allowed to eat those chocolates."

"Come on."

"No, you're to bring them back tomorrow and watch me eat them."

"You're just being a jerk now."


	5. Monday December 5th

Denmark never liked airports much. Really, he wasn't fond of planes and flying in general; the ground and sea was his domain and as unpredictable the latter could be at least you could _see_ what it was. Modern times had made his accustomed to flying place, it being the usually preferred form of travel, but he still silently complained. Airports were just buildings that masked as places to amuse you while waiting to fly but really just drew out the wait and served bad coffee.

Denmark slumped into a hard plastic chair, impatiently waiting for his flight to be called. The weather outside could only be described as white, as you couldn't possibly see through it and decipher what was actually happening. Hopefully that wasn't going to cause problems, though knowing his luck it definitely would. He was going to get to Norway's house today, dammit.

On that note, he pulled out his phone and typed a short message as a distraction.

'_I'm bored.'_

Within a minute there was a reply.

'_You know there's such a thing as time zones, and when you muck them up I get woken up very early.'_

'_Crap! Sorry norge! I'll buy you a present on the way back to make up for it, I promise! XC'_

'_You do know we're actually in the same time zone right?'_

'_Oh. So that was a joke? You need to get better at those, I can never tell. XDDD'_

'_Ok now you do owe me a present.20 karat should be fine.'_

'_I don't think this airport has a store with that…'_

'_Idiot. Go buy yourself a magazine instead of texting me non-stop.'_

'_Aww, fine then.'_

Denmark sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Maybe he could find a crossword book to half finish. _That could be Sweden's Christmas present too,_ he mused, chuckling. Tossing his only bag over his shoulder he set his sights on the nearest newsstand.

"You are fucking kidding me." Denmark groaned, pressing the heel of his hand to his head if only to block the words "FLIGHT DELAYED" from his sights. The newspaper and crosswords purchased earlier were half filled in and tucked under his arm, now being crinkled by his stressed movements. "Fuck it all." He walked back to his seat, throwing his items down beside him as he pulled his phone back out, jabbing the keys with unnecessary force as he typed another message to Norway.

'_Delayed fucking flight.'_

'_What are you going to do then?'_ Denmark slumped over in his seat, deliberating for a moment.

'_Bitch and moan. I hate airports.'_

'_That sounds about right. But I meant about the dates.'_

The dates; trust an airport to be the thing that not only delays but causes him to forget the important things in his life. Today's planned date required him being in Norway that afternoon at least. He thumped his hand against his head again

'_Give me a minute.'_

Getting up, he ran off to find the nearest payphone. He spotted one nearby, tucked next to a small book store

"Surprise phone date!"

"Really? In which universe did you think this could pass as a date?"

"A phone call can be a date," he defended, huffing. "Isn't that how long distance relationships work?"

"Alright then, what do we do on this date?" Denmark went quiet for a moment.

"Talk? I dunno. I don't have anything set up like yesterday, though I could probably mail you something; it'd get there faster than I would," he added, glaring again at the whitened windows. At home, Norway took a seat on the couch, picking up on the tone of voice he heard.

"Don't pout," he tutted, much to Denmark's indignation.

"Hey, I am not!" He sighed, leaning against the side of the booth. "You know I'm right though; post offices still work better than airports and I _will _stand by that." He swore he heard a light laugh on the other end of the line, but with Norway he could never be certain. "And I could make this a real date then! Send you flowers with a little card that has a cute poem on it with a bad pun at the end, 'cause I know you love my bad puns."

"Firstly, no I don't, and tell me are you determined to employ every typical and cliché dating trope this month or is it something that your cheese ball of a brain does naturally?"

"Well how about I serenade you?"

"That's proving my point without answering the question." Norway sighed. "And you're on a public phone in an airport, have a bit of humility."

"No! If I want to serenade you in a crappy airport or make out with you in the middle of the street then I will!"

"Not if you want to sleep in my bed-"

"Dine øjne er så blå; men bare jeg ku' forstå; hvad det er du ser i mig; og hvorfor jeg elsker dig~" Norway nearly blushed, both because of the song and also out of embarrassment on Denmark's behalf. He didn't really have an inside voice.

"Dan, just shut up for a moment." He was torn between wishing he was next to him just to pull him into a chokehold and thanking whatever high Lord that he could hang up at any moment. The latter was winning.

"Why?" Denmark drawled, voice teasing and happy, before humming the rest of the chorus.

"If this is all you have to offer for this 'date' then I'm hanging up."

"Well if you want there's always phone sex." Norway was speechless, the image of his flushed face and embarrassed expression giving Denmark something to chuckle at until he heard the dial tone. "Wha- Norge? I was joking!" He dug into his pocket for more change, already redialling the number.

* * *

><p>Denmark's plane eventually boarded, very late, and he got back even later. He wandered upstairs, feet dragging on the floor, before collapsing into the bed with none of the practised stealth he used to leave unnoticed the previous morning. Norway awoke with a start as he was nearly crushed.<p>

"Denmark," he grumbled from beneath the covers. "Get off. Get changed."

"Nej. Goodnight." Through the dark Norway could see him lying face down on the bed, fully clothed from his beanie to his shoes. Annoyed, he lifted a toe to jab the lazy Dane in the side. "Ow."

"Get changed or sleep on the floor." There was a satisfying thump as Denmark rolled off the bed with the obvious grace of a sack of potatoes. "Goodnight."

"Fuck airports."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the lack of updates guys (and, ya know, being days behind.) I'm just having difficulty this year. I'll try to get all 25 out before Christmas, but you may just have to bear with me with the update timing. Sorry for being a letdown. m(_ _)m**


End file.
